


Too Short

by destiny335



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is too short, Established Relationship, Fluff, Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel just wants to read but his height won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Short

   You can say a lot of things about Ciel Phantomhive, but being tall is not one of those. Though he is thirteen years old, he is still as short as an eight year old.

    _Damn books!_ Ciel thought, trying to reach a book on the highest shelf and the ladder not helping him whatsoever.

   He suddenly felt himself being lifted, knowing …or really hoping… it was his butler, Sebastian.

   "S-S-Sebastian!" Ciel stuttered, not liking where Sebastian grasped him, which was his hipbones.

   Ciel,composing himself now, grabbed he book he needed. "… Thank you."

   Sebastian flashed him his signature smirk. "No problem."

   "Alright, I have got it. Can you now LET ME GO!?" Ciel asked exasperatedly.

   Sebastian just snuggled closer to his boyfriend, shaking his head no. "NO."

   "Of course." Ciel commented, rolling his eyes.

   But he couldn't deny it, he loved Sebastian close to him and touching him, and he loved Sebastian himself.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
